


A Perfect Person

by Kat28



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: Having come from a broken home he dreamed that he would have a soulmate. A person who would be there for him no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andy3Bea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy3Bea/gifts).



> For Andy. Thank you for being my motivation this week. I wouldn't have made it past day one with out you. Te Quiero.

Yuri Plisetsky didn’t want his 18th birthday to come. He knew that if he was younger than his soulmate he would end up in his body for an undisclosed amount of time usually long enough to leave his name and phone number. 

This had always been Yuri’s dream. Having come from a broken home he dreamed that he would have a soulmate. A person who would be there for him no matter what. Then he met Otabek. Otabek was 18 when he first came into Yuri’s life. His 18th birthday had passed without a soulmate and he had told Yuri that was fine he would wait and if he didn’t have one he knew it wasn’t impossible to be happy without one. 

It was Otabek who changed Yuri’s views on soulmates. He made Yuri realize that you could fall in love with a person and want to spend your life with them even if they weren’t your soulmate. Yuri knew this because he had fallen in love with Otabek and he knew that it would all be over if he switched bodies on his birthday. 

So the night before his 18th birthday he went to bed and hoped that he would wake up in his own body. He knew his time of birth exactly 1 pm would be the time of the change if it happened. 

“Willow.. Come on we have to get to class!” A voice startles Yuri awake. He opens his eyes to a small brightly colored room with flowers hanging from every surface that is nothing like his sleek modern set up back in St. Petersburg. 

“I’m not Willow. Sorry. My name is Yuri Plisetsky. I think I may be Willow’s soulmate.” Yuri says looking at the girl with the long red hair and bright green eyes. Her face falls almost immediately. 

“Oh. I’m so sorry. My name is Jess. Here’s a notebook. I don’t know how much time you have left but if you leave your information here I’ll make sure Will gets it.” She says with a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. Yuri nods taking the notebook and quickly jotting down his information. He needed to contact her at least if she was truly meant for him then he would give it a try. 

When he flashed back into his body he was surprised to find Otabek sitting by the side of his bed, “Beka! What are you doing here?” 

“I just wanted to be here. I know how important your 18th birthday is and I didn’t want you to have to spend it alone. Although, I think I got here too late.” he says face falling slightly towards the end of that statement. 

“Did you meet Willow?” Yuri asks. 

“Yeah, she seems nice. You’re lucky to have here.” he replied smiling although Yuri knows him well enough to know that the smile isn’t real. It doesn’t quite meet his eyes, “I suppose you’ll want to call her. How about I let you do that and I’ll see you tonight for dinner.” 

Yuri nods, “You can stay.” 

“No, you need to do this alone.” Yuri looks at his best friend as he leaves the room with a feeling of doom that his relationship with Beka will never be the same again. 

Yuri didn’t want to do this. He wanted Beka. He wanted to be with the man he loved not with some random woman he’d never met. Fuck Fate! Fuck everything Beka was who he was supposed to be with why should he not be allowed to love whomever he wanted not who the world determined he would love. 

RING-RING 

Yuri looked over to see the facetime request from an unknown number. He answered figuring it would be Willow. “Hey. I’m Willow but you can call me Will!”, the woman on the screen said she had long red hair with bright green eyes. Yuri figured he would have found her pretty in another life where he didn’t have Beka. 

“I’m Yuri. I guess you’re my soulmate.” Yuri told the girl. He could see her taking him in analyzing who he was, “I guess I am. Are you a college student?” 

Yuri looked at the girl surprised, “No. I’m a Russian ice skater. I’ve won Olympic Gold Medals.” 

“Sorry. I’m more of a literature person! I’m an English major at Columbia!” She smiles brightly. 

“Oh! Who’s your favorite author?” Yuri asks smiling. Maybe he could learn to love her the world had to be right after all. 

“Jane Austen if we're talking old school but Sarah J Maas if we are talking more recent.” she smiles, “Have you read any of them?”  
“Yeah. I’ve read Austen. I like Pride and Prejudice. I’ve never read Maas but I’ll check her out for sure. I really like George R.R. Martin. Game of Thrones is one of my favorites.” He smiles at Willow warming up to her even if she didn’t know anything about skating. 

“I’m not a huge fan of him but my girlfriend loves him. I’m sure ya’ll will get along.” She smiles but Yuri’s surprised. 

“You have a girlfriend?” He asks. 

“Yeah, Jess. You met her today she was home when we switched.” Will said looking at her soulmate with a smile on her face. 

“But we’re soulmates” Yuri said staring at her surprised. He thought that soulmates still meant something to people. 

“Yuri. I’m a lesbian. I’ve always been worried my soulmate would be a man so I looked into it did you know that there are platonic soulmates!” Will smiles, “We can be perfect for each other as friends. I can never love you as a lover but I can love you as a friend!” 

Soulmates could be platonic! Yuri was shocked he had never heard of that, “Are you sure because I’m in love with my best friend and he was so sad today when he saw that I wasn’t here this morning.” 

“Oh! Beka! Yeah, he was great. He was so disappointed but he hardly let it show he was so helpful he told me how much you wanted to meet your soulmate. I knew he was secretly hoping to be your soulmate. You should tell him that you love him!” Yuri stared slowly processing all of the information that Will told him. 

“Are you sure? I can’t lose Beka. He’s my best friend.” Yuri whispered wide eyed. 

“Yeah! I promise. Beka will be happy to hear you love him and then you guys can be together and Jess and I can be together and we can all be happy.” Will says calmly. 

“Okay. I’ll tell him tonight and I’ll call you to tell you how it goes!” Yuri smiles at his soulmate. Maybe she was right you could have a platonic soulmate and still be with the person you love. 

They kept speaking finally hanging up hours later when Jess came home saying that they should probably go study. Will had convinced her girlfriend to stick around and speak with Yuri and by 7:30 when Yuri had to go get dressed to go to dinner with Beka the three of them had bonded and were the best of friends.

Yuri hung up and changed into his suit buttoning on his white dress shirt and throwing on his charcoal jacket. He tied his long blonde hair into two braids joined together in the back leaving the rest down. Then he headed out to meet his best friend at PALKIN. As he was walking in the door he got a text from Will and Jess “Good Luck tonight! I believe in you! We better get all the details after you tell him. We also want to meet him.” 

He shot back a text saying “Yeah, you got it! Thanks!” 

He was talking to a room in the back where Beka was already waiting, “Yura. You look stunning tonight.” Beka said the moment he saw him but Yuri was the one that was speechless. Beka was in a crisp black Armani suit with his long black hair tied in a bun the shaved sides showing. 

“Beka. You look breathtaking.” Then he smiled brightly, “I’m so glad that you arranged this! This is the best birthday present I’ve had in a very long time.” 

“Well nothing but the best for you. I already ordered wine and appetizers.” Beka smiles, “So, tell me all about your soulmate she seemed so nice this morning.” 

“Yeah, Will is amazing. She’s an english major at Columbia University in New York. She has no idea about skating and so nice and smart.” He says and he knows he sounds enamored which he basically was just not actually in love. He looks over at Beka who seemed to be deflating as he put on a brave face for Yuri, “Her girlfriend Jess is amazing as well. She’s pre med and she loves Game of Thrones. I borderline like Jess better.” 

“She has a girlfriend? Your soulmate!” Beka asked surprised. 

“Yeah, soulmates can be platonic which is great because I’m gay and in love with my best friend so I could never love her like a wife but as a friend I love her already.” Yuri dropped the bomb waiting for Beka to register what he was saying. He saw the emotions shift in his best friends face from surprise, to sadness and finally to joy when he realized that Yuri was saying that he was in love with him. 

 

“I was so sad when I got to your house this afternoon and I saw that it wasn't’ you there. I wanted you to be alone. I wanted to show you that soulmates weren’t necessary that you could choose who you loved. I was so disappointed to meet Will but I guess I was wrong because you seem so much happier now. To know that you can have the soulmate you’ve always wanted and I can have you is the best news I’ve heard all my life.” Beka says softly.

“So can we call this our first date then?” Yuri asks. 

“Of course, kotenok.” Beka smiles. 

Six months later Yuri and Beka went to Skate America where they met Jess and Will for the first time. A year later they flew them out to St. Petersburg for their spring break. Five years later they were there at each other's weddings Will as Yuri’s best woman and Yuri as Will’s Man of Honor. 

Yuri counted himself as the luckiest man in the world. He had a soulmate he adored and a husband that he loved more than anyone in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed I had so much fun writing this week.


End file.
